witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ciri's Story: The King of the Wolves
|Image = Tw3 ciri story king of the wolves.jpg |Region = Velen |Location = Southeast of Lindenvale |Reward = 100 |Level = 5 |Previous = Bloody Baron |Next = Family Matters |Enemies = Wolves King of the Wolves |Starting_icon = velen}}Ciri's Story: The King of the Wolves is a main quest in Act I and the first Ciri side quest in . This mission begins while Phillip Strenger is telling Geralt about his meeting with Ciri in the form of a flash back. Ciri is fleeing some unknown enemy through the forest and falls down a steep embankment into a pool of water before you take control of her movement. Ciri's movement controls are the same as Geralt's and she will develop additional abilities during later flashbacks. For now she will have normal movement, buffed with bursts of super speed, and combat controls with limited access to only the world map. Walkthrough With the banks of the river being too steep to climb, there is no choice but to follow the river bed. Soon, Ciri comes across a pack of three wolves below a tree branch on which sits a petrified little girl named Gretka. Note: Gather whatever alchemy ingredients you can find, you will need some of them later in the quest. Dispatch the wolves and Gretka will join Ciri on the ground. When questioned on why she's out there, Gretka tells a story of how she got lost following the trail of treats which seems to be a nice way of saying that she was sent away from her family because they could not afford to feed her. Gretka will also mention that she cannot return home because the Wolf King will not let her, foreshadowing a coming fight. Feel free to comfort the girl and then move along, following Gretka as she leads the way home. Further down the path another pack of wolves are spotted, which will cause Gretka to go hide in some nearby shrubs while Ciri fights no less than six wolves that had been feeding on a cow carcass. Thankfully the wolves won't attack Gretka, so you can focus on just taking out the pack. When they're defeated, Ciri will call Gretka out of hiding and continue down the riverbed. The pair soon encounters half of a small boat and the remains of a mangled corpse from a recent attack by an unknown monster. Ciri will order Gretka to stay back while she conducts a closer inspection of the body. * The eyes - bloodshot and moist, he died recently * The head - his lips are parted and bloated; he bit through his tongue * The chest - crushed, with ribs piercing the fellow's lungs * The leg - something gnawed off one of his legs * The belly - the liver is missing It is important to inspect the chest, legs, and belly to conclude that these wounds were made by a werewolf. If not, then Ciri will incorrectly conclude that it was a fiend that caused the wounds. Depending on the conclusion Ciri will either prepare the correct or incorrect sword oil for the coming fight, making the fight less or more difficult. * 1 × Dog tallow * 1 × Wolf's liver * 2 × Fool's parsley leaves * 3 × Wolfsbane (will be 3 × Mistletoe if wrong oil is being made) Gather these ingredients and follow Gretka where you encounter a third set of wolves. Once all the ingredients have been gathered Ciri will make a small camp fire near the mangled corpse to prepare the oil. Once all is ready, follow Gretka into an ominous looking cave and a cut scene will start, showing the King of the Wolves: a werewolf about to attack its next victim. Kill the Werewolf This is a minor boss fight where you fight the King of the Wolves, but fortunately Ciri may have come prepared. If Ciri did not gather all the ingredients before entering the cave the fight will be slightly more difficult. If Ciri mistakenly gathered the wrong ingredients and created the wrong oil, when struck the werewolf will use a skill called Full Moon, causing it to increase in size and become a stronger enemy. At the conclusion of the fight, Ciri can speak with the unidentified man she saved from the werewolf, who will identify the body previously examined as being that of Yaren, a local villager who was returning from Midcopse. This man will then take Ciri to the Baron's keep in Crow's Perch in hopes of a reward but will be flatly rejected. The flash back ends here and returns to Geralt and the Baron. The Baron informs Geralt he let Gretka stay and help out in the kitchen as it'd have done no good to send her back home to a starving family. However, when it comes to information on Ciri's whereabouts, the Baron refuses to reveal more until Geralt can help him track down his own wife and daughter. No matter the choices in dialogue the results will be the same. The quest ends here and the next main quest, Family Matters, begins along with the secondary quest, Ciri's Room. Objectives * Follow the riverbed and find help. * Kill the wolves. * Follow Gretka. * Protect Gretka from the wolves. (2x) * Gather wolfsbane. * Gather fool's parsley. * Kill the werewolf. Journal entry : Fleeing the monsters of Crookback Bog, Ciri arrived at a dried-up branch of the Pontar. :While trekking up the former riverbed, Ciri came across a girl named Gretka. The child spoke in a quivering voice of the fearsome Wolf King, who, in a twist straight out of a spine-tingling ballad, prowled the very path they needed to travel. :The Wolf King, it turned out, was in truth a common werewolf. Ciri slew it, but sustained a wound in the battle. A villager whom the werewolf had been threatening just before Ciri intervened thanked her for saving his life and offered to take her and Gretka to Crow's Perch, where the baron would feed them and tend to their wounds. ar:قصة سيري: ملك الذئاب it:La storia di Ciri: Il Re dei Lupi ru:История Цири. Король волков tr:Ciri'nin Hikayesi: Kurtların Kralı Category:The Witcher 3 main quests